


doctor who drabbles

by em_ly_how



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_ly_how/pseuds/em_ly_how
Summary: pretty much exactly what it sounds like. I'll probably just keep adding to this forever. I wish I was organized enough to put these in any kind of order but uhhh that's not gonna happen.





	doctor who drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/River fluff

When you’ve lived for twelve centuries, there isn’t much left in the universe that can surprise you. That is why The Doctor wasn’t surprised to find River Song asleep in his bed, even though he’d parked the TARDIS in a tiny town in the midwestern United States in 2018. He had spent the day trying to find the source of the distress call he’d gotten, but by early evening, everything was closed and the town seemed to be asleep, so he had gone back to the TARDIS. He was puttering around, looking for a gadget he knew was somewhere around here. He opened the door to his bedroom, which he rarely entered, and after a brief startled moment, smiled at the sight in front of him. 

River was curled in a ball on her side, her face relaxed, her hair spread out like a halo, or perhaps a mane, around her head. The Doctor realized he had never seen her asleep before. She looked so peaceful, so different from her usual badass, woman-with-a-plan, always-several-steps-ahead self. He hesitated a moment, debating whether he should stay with her or go and let her sleep. He took a half step back toward the door. 

“Stay.” 

He could practically feel his hearts melt. She even sounded peaceful, still mostly asleep. It was adorable, it was wonderful. How could he say no to her, especially when she was being so...sweet. 

“Okay.” He sat on the edge of the other side of the bed, took off his jacket, and unlaced his shoes. He lay down on his side and hesitantly reached his arm around her. 

“Hello, sweetie,” River murmured, taking his hand in both of hers. 

“River.” He loved saying her name, he always had, and he knew she loved it, too. Something about names felt so intimate. “Why are you here?” he asked softly. 

She shifted, pressing her back closer against his chest. “Missed you.”

He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. 

“Love you,” she whispered, barely audible. 

“I love you, too,” he said, resting his forehead on her head. “My River.”


End file.
